La Despedida
by Kumalo
Summary: Leanla.. espero q les guste...


Ya el sol se ocultaba en el castillo, era un extraño atardecer. Las nubes eran pocas, pero muy espesas y los rayos de sol bajaban entre ellas bañando los jardines de un bello naranja, el lago reflejaba todo el paisaje, y una brisa suave recorría todo Hogwarts...  
  
En un tronco algo alejado de todo, donde se veía el sol de frente y todo el esplendor del paisaje, estaban dos estudiantes. De lo árboles cercanos caían hojas secas alrededor de los dos jóvenes, y aunque estaban abrigados, un extraño frío, una sensación de vacío y soledad los abrazaba.  
  
-¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto?  
  
-Entiéndeme, no aguanto mas estar así..!!  
  
-Pero no tienes que alejarte de todos... no tienes que alejarte... de mi...  
  
-Hermione, escúchame... ya sabes lo que siento por ti, y entiendo que no puede ser... aun así estoy a tu lado siempre, te necesito, porque mas que otra cosa, eres mi mejor amiga, la única persona en la que siento apoyo. Pero es horrible sentirme así, todo me ha salido mal, tengo que recuperarme en las clases... no te imaginas lo horrible que se siente que tus mejores amigos, que la gente con la que siempre estas... QUE TU!! Estés tan bien con las clases y yo tenga que recuperar tanto..!!  
  
-aaaaaiiiiiii...!!! No seas así contigo mismo, todos fallamos alguna vez...  
  
-NO, yo falle, y no debí..!! Fue mi culpa, por irresponsable, por mediocre..!! ¿Por qué tu no fallaste?¿Por qué Harry no falló? ... es mi culpa...  
  
-Aun así no tienes porque alejarte de todos nosotros, no tienes porque crear esa distancia que dices que quieres crear..!!  
  
-No puedo soportar otro día mas, otra hora mas, sintiéndome tan poca cosa al lado de las personas que quiero... ok te seré mas sincero..!! No puedo aguantar mas contigo.. Si ya el admitir y entender que no soy lo mas grande en tu vida, que él esta primero, y que yo nunca seré como él, me esta matando... imagina lo horrible que me siento al saber que aparte no puedo alcanzarte, que eres mucho mejor que yo en todo, y me será imposible sentirme digno de al menos ser tu amigo...  
  
Hermione se quedo viendo a Ron por un instante, parecía no encontrar palabras para lo que sentía, la frustración de ver una persona que quería tanto, así de mal. Solo extendió su mano sobre la de Ron, y la apretó con fuerza, intento reconfortarlo...  
  
-No me abraces Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué?- dijo Hermione con un tono de sorpresa y tristeza en su voz.  
  
-Porque no quiero que te des cuenta de lo tanto que te necesito en este momento, y lo duro que será para mi alejarme de ti.  
  
En ese momento Hermione se lanzo sobre Ron y lo abrazo con mucha firmeza, paso sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y lo apretó tan fuerte como pudo, pegando su cara a su cuello, pero en silencio. Ron sentía un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, cuando de repente se dio cuenta que también él la estaba abrazando, pasaba su brazos por la cintura de Hermione, y la sujetaba como si no la quisiera soltar nunca. Así pasaron mucho tiempo los dos, hasta que el sol se escondió detrás de las montañas, y aunque aun era de día ya se veían algunas estrellas. Ron sentía que se le escapaban unas lagrimas, sintiéndose apenado, cuando sintió que unas gotas caían en su cuello. Los dos se soltaron un poco para descubrir que estaban llorando. Los ojos de Hermione brillantes por las lagrimas hacían querer a Ron que ese momento nunca terminara. Entonces los dos se abrazaron de nuevo con tanta fuerza que sintieron que eran uno solo, y se escuchó a Hermione decir con una voz suave y baja, pero muy clara.  
  
-Mierda!! Como te quiero!!  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Hello..!! bueno me inspire en esta historia porque raspe fisica y matematicas el trimestre pasado en mi Univ. Se siente horrible ver a todos mis amigos, a la gente que quiero, a mi "Hermione", mi mejor amiga, hablando de sus nuevas clases y de que algunos tocaron en las mismas secciones, y yo sentirme tan aparte, me siento solo, y aun peor, siento q no merezco a mis amigos. Yo se que ELLA va a leer esto, y no digo aquí nada q no le halla dicho ya, creo que ella recordara la ultima frase de Hermione... te quiero mucho, gracias por estar conmigo y ser mi apoyo, de verdad gracias.. y a ustedes por leerme hasta le final, se que mis historias son terribles, las escribo para soltar lo que siento, y no se si deba hacerlo, pero tal vez alguien se sienta identificado, y ayude... pues suerte a todos "el mundo apesta, pero a veces algunas persona hacen que apeste menos, y gracias por estar ahí"  
  
Kumalo 


End file.
